Crisis
by Super Vegito 2
Summary: Revan and the Exile form a teem of 6 to defeat the emperor but on their way to Dromund Kaas they were sent to the future what will happen at the time of the clone wars will they be able to save them or will they cause their destruction watch out for mayhem on crisis
1. Chapter 1

**Now i will be editing until the first chapter is perfect I'm still got work with my grammar but I'm doing not to bad I except constructive critisim, I'm willing to learn from my mistakes and get help from my reviewers. Now this is a Star Wars the knights of the old republic and Star Wars the clone wars crossover now lets begin.**

**But before we do I did not know if I wanted to make my own character but I've decided to make an oc I know people don't like them but I felt like it now I'm going to explain how strong he is now he uses two double lightsabers. Now his skill with a lightsaber is unparalleled he's the greatest lightsaber dualist of all time he's a better dualist than Tulak Hord and he is the master of every lightsaber forms his mastery of the lightsaber forms is unparalleled the only form he doesn't know is vaapad now he lived in the time of Tulak hord. He was a Jedi but then he became a sith and Tulak was his only rival he lived in a time when lightsaber skill was at its zenith. He could make the likes of palps and yoda mace windu and exar kun Luke at his best like baby's with a stick. now his force mastery he can pull a ship a thousand time bigger than a star destroyer from far away in example if he son coruscant he could pull a ship at the size I mentioned all the way from naboo and tatooine back to coruscant in a matter of minuets he can destroy a star just by thinking it. if he were on a planet which nithiles were to drain he would survive because force drain doesn't work on him. his force storm is beyond any others. He has mastery other every light and dark side power. he dose not have a midicloren count because he lived in a time were it did not exist oh I forgot to mention that he can use his double lightsabers and use them as single lightsaber and two handed single he's mastered.**

**Form I: Shii-Cho.**

**Form II: Makashi**

**Form III: Soresu**

**Form IV: Ataru**

**Form V: Shien / Djem So**

**Form VI: Niman**

**Form VII: Juyo**

**Dun Möch**

**Oh and he's became a Jedi again after and he is immortal and can have the same young appearance his robe is the same one that he wore as a sith it looks a bit like revans sith robe but cooler and his cape can wrap itself around his body. I haven't revealed everything he can do I've only grasped the tip of an iceberg.**

**But he has flaws like every one and he's strong but there will be people stronger than him and can challenge him but he will come on top**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucas-arts and George Lucas I do not own Star Wars at all only this story.**

**_Chapter one_**

Meetra had waited patiently for Revan and his friend that he wanted her to meet it had been a a few years since she defeated Traya. What was od was that Revan had asked her to get a teem together formed of Mandalore and HK 47 and Atton rand and T3 now the last person to that teem was coming with Revan. She would finely get to meet this mysterious person Revan said that he was a man and that he could help them to defeat the emperor, "Meetra their here" says Atton,

"It's time" than Revan and a man who was hidden in a black robe walked in. "Meetra this is Kaldin" "Kaldin this is Meetra"

says Revan. "Hi" exclaimed Meetra as she extended her hand to shake, and he extended his own,

"It's nice to meet you Meetra" he said with an emotionless face. "Hi I'm Atton rand but you can call me Atton"says Atton , "well it's nice to meet you Atton" but I think I should meet the rest of this crew as well"says Kaldin, "oh yeah I forgot Kaldin this is Mandalore" says Revan "it's nice to meet you" said Mandalore. "It's good to meet you" "Now this is HK 47"

"Greetings: meetbag tell me do you have a meetbag for me to kill" "err no sorry" "well any way this is T3 he's a good droid" "beepeeep beep beeeeeeepppppppp" "yes it nice to meet you as well little guy" says Kaldin. The nav computer beeped that it had finished plotting the course to Dromund Kaas laid in, I'm making the jump to hyperspace." Revan activated the hyperdrive and the Ebon Hawk accelerated out of normal space.

"Alert: Master! T3-M4 would like a word with you." HK-47 called out from the main room of the ship.

Revan looked over at Kaldin and shrugged, "I'll be right back." He got out of his seat and walked back to where the droids were stationed. "What is it?"

"Statement: Apparently when we made the jump to hyperspace T3 noticed some strange readings from the hyperdrive engine and the Navi computer."

"Is it malfunctioning?"

"Statement: We do not know Master, these readings are unlike any T3 has ever seen."

"Should we drop out of hyperspace?"

"Negative: No Master, since we did not blow up when the engine activated it is unlikely that we will do so now." HK paused. "Also Master, it is unwise to stop the engine suddenly, the rapid deceleration might rip the ship apart and we might lose our course and be lost.

Statement: perhaps when you crashed on your journey to find the true sith The hyperdrive and the navi computer were pulverized beyond repair.

"I guess we'll find out when we get to Dromund Kaas," Revan said. "Keep an eye on things and let me know if anything changes."

"Affirmative Master."

Out of nowhere the ship started cracking in some-areas.

"What the hell is going on" says atton, than the ship moved so fast it knocked them on the floor than unconsciousness came.

Consciousness stole back slowly to Kaldin. The first thing he noticed was that the ship was still. He cautiously opened his eyes to take stock of their situation. The Ebon Hawk sat in an empty sector of space with all of its systems down except for life support. "T3 wake the others,"

"Why do we always seem to crash and have bad luck"says atton

"Where are we" asks meetra,

"T3 is the navi computer alright" exclaimed Kaldin

"Beep beep beep,"

Statement: he says that it's working but that it says we are at Coruscant,"

"What!"

"Yes it seems that we are look,"

There right outside the window was Coruscant in all it's glory but it was different.

"Statement: what's very weird is that it seems this planet has moved a bit,"

"Hmmm the force is different, it so different that? "Oh no we are in the future," says Kaldin wisely.

"How do you know" says atton.

"Because the force dose change but it takes at leas 4 thousand years for it to change so drastically."

"Than lets land so we can repair the ship," says revan,

"Attention: this is clone commander tarin of the republic and we see an unidentified ship state your business,"

" our ship is in bad shape and we need repairs will you allow us to dock?"

"Yes you may land tarin out."

To be continued


	2. Chapter One Part Two

Thank you for reviewing my story I'm gonna try updating daily or at least every two days thank you.

Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by Lucas-arts and George Lucas I do not own Star Wars at all only this story.

Chapter One Part Two

Obi-wan walked into the council chamber. "Is there something wrong masters," Yes and no you see we've come to the attention that a ship is just about to land on landing pad 5 but that is not what worries us its that the ship is the Ebon Hawk and that is disturbing," says mace, "What's the Ebon Hawk masters,"

"The Ebon Hawk was a ship that belonged to the legendary Revan and Meetra Surik but at on point in time it went missing and it was nether herd from again this is what troubles us we want you to investigate," says yoda,

"Yes I will masters"

"Go than Obi-wan."

Obi-wan than left the council chambers.

"Your finely here general kenobi the council said you would help check our new visitors oh I'm commender Tarin by the way," "It's good to meet you Tarin but enough with the formalities we have a job to do." Exclaimed Obi-wan.

There right in front of him was the Ebon Hawk in all it's glory, the ships ramp lowered and 8 people descended down.

"Stop right there I'm commender Tarin and this is general Kenobi state you business,"

"I'm garion and this is" says revan while looking at meetra, "Surik and this is rand that's canderous and this is Kaldin and these are our droids," says Revan. hmm that one he named canderous is a mandalorian but he has the feeling of a fighter I don't trust them thought Obi -wan.

"What is a manderlorian doing in these parts with armor no less,"says Obi-wan. "I'm canderous odo and how dare you insult me and my people in that manner,"

"It's nice to meet a manderlorian but the generals right why are you wearing armor the warrior past of the mandalorians are behind only the death watch remain," says Tarin

"What! Ehr sorry,"says canderous.

Hmm there is something going on here that I don't quit now about but they have don nothing wrong so far.

"We'll everything seems in order right now so you can go now." Says Obi-wan

Than they walked away. "Do you think they are a threat general,"says Tarin. "I don't know Tarin but I've gotto find out."

Stay tuned for next time on crisis. What happens when you lead an army to a planet that has no name this is it AHA general sky walker what's going on I don't know Rex AHHHHA what are these clankers doing.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Tell me if you think I should get rid of my oc

Anakin and Ashoka had been on this planet for days they were in trouble because they had not pushed past the enemy lines."rex how is your side of the platoon going," says Anakin,

"It's alright general skywalker we are pushing them back sir,"

"Good work Rex, Snips is your side good as well," "yes sky guy we are pulverising these clankers but these beasts are the problem but we are winning." "Good to know when you are done can you help me and my side of the battlefield," says Anakin "no problem we will come."

Rex started pushing forward gunning the droids and their beasts down but than stopped and looked at fives.

"Fives I want you to go behind enemy lines and go to their base and guard it well I'm sending ten men with you ok," "yes sir, says fives.

Ashoka had just finished her side of the battle and went to help her master.

Anakin was close to victory. "I'm here master," says Ashoka "what took you so long," Anakin asks, "we were busy with the droids you know but never mine lets get this over with," than they walked forward and destroyed the droids ranks. Their lightsabers ringing in the air like a whip cutting through droids with ease.

"The battles over," exclaimed Anakin. "Yes it is." Says Rex

"That's their main base General skywalker," "hmm let's go."

Fives had just secured the base when the door crashed open and in comes Rex and the general and commander.

"It seems that we've won and acquired their base all in all a good days work," says Anakin

"Master can't you feel that this place is weird it has a bit of the dark side here."

"I can feel it too hmm ah," he says as he walked over to the panel and pressed a button. "Master I don't think that's a good idea," but he paid no heed and touched it any way than a burst of light appeared than nothing.

A LONG TIME BEFORE HAND.

"Bastila stop complaining that you aren't the one in charge but I'm an admiral and the commending officer by our superiors so get over it." Says carth.

"Hey you two stop fighting right now," says jolee bindo

"Alright jolee." Says carth.

"What your not the boss of me." Says Bastila.

"Let's get a move on," Says handmaiden

"Good to know that some people have sense." Says disciple.

"Can you all just quit down we are trying to look at that sith outpost after all and I'm the won who's leading you to it." Says Mira.

"Ha don't you kids know anything," says jolee

"We're here." Says Mira

"Ha what's that control panel," says Bastilla.

"Don't touch anything," says carth

But than shocking every one Bastilla walked strait to the panel and pressed the button than a flash of light was seen than nothing.

PRESENT TIME.

To Continue


End file.
